narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Isobu
|Zdjęcie=Trój Ogoniasty i Yagura.jpg |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Isobu |Kanji=磯撫 |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 198-199 |Gatunek=Żółw |Klasyfikacja=Ogoniaste Bestie |Chakra=Uwolnienie Wody~Tylko Anime |Unikalne cechy=Bardzo szybkie pływanie Produkcja koralu |Przynależność=Kirigakure |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=317 |Anime=92 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Retsuden 3 |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Postać unicode=Isobu (磯撫, Isobu) Trójogoniasty (三尾, Sanbi) Gigantyczny Żółw (巨大亀, Kyodaigame) |Jinchūriki=Yagura (Formy) |Jutsu=Sangoshō (Tylko Manga) Illusionary Mist (Tylko Anime) Bijūdama Tailed Beast Sonic Roar (Tylko Anime) Three-Tails Mini Clone (Tylko Anime) Three-Tails Water Ball (Tylko Anime) }} Isobu (磯撫), lepiej znany jako Trójogoniasty (三尾, Sanbi) jest ogoniastą bestią, która została dawniej zapieczętowana w Yagurze z Kirigakure. Została złapana przez Deidarę i Tobiego, a następnie zapieczętowana przez Akatsuki. Została później ponownie zapieczętowana we wskrzeszonym Yagurze podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi.Naruto rozdział 565, strona 1 Przeszłość thumb|left|Ogoniaste bestie z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Isobu pierwszy raz pojawia się w ostatnich dniach życia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, żeby zapobiec odrodzeniu Dziesięcioogoniastego, Mędrzec rozdzielił jego chakrę i użył umiejętności Kreacji Wszystkich Rzeczy (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō), by stworzyć dziewięć osobnych istot żyjącej chakry, które będą znane jako ogoniaste bestie. Jakiś czas po stworzeniu, Mędrzec usiadł z wszystkimi młodymi ogoniastymi bestiami i powiedział im, że zawsze będą razem nawet kiedy zostaną rozdzieleni, a pewnego dnia staną się jednym bytem ponownie z innymi imionami jak również formami, co stanie się, gdy zrozumieją czym jest prawdziwa siła. Ostatecznie Isobu trafił do Kirigakure Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach na Moście Kannabi, Rin Nohara została porwana przez Kirigakure i tam zrobiono z niej jinchūriki dla Isobu. Napastnicy Mgły założyli, że wioska będzie chciała odzyskać swoją kunoichi, a gdy to zostanie osiągnięte, Isobu uwolnił by się w Konohagakure i zniszczył by ją. Aby zapewnić powodzenie planu, wysłano wielu jōninów i ANBU do pościgu, aby przyspieszyć ich powrót do wioski. Wiedząc o tym Rin poprosiła Kakashiego aby ją zabił by chronić wioskę. Choć Kakashi odmówił, Rin przeszkodziła w ataku nadziewając się na chidori.Nohara jest pierwszym znanym jinchūriki, który zmarł nie z powodu ekstrakcji bestii lub bezpośredniej odpowiedzialności bestii za śmierć jinchūriki. thumb|298px|Rin i Isobu Nie wiadomo jak w poźniejszym czasie Sanbi, po śmierci Konoszanki wpadł w ręce Kirigakure i został zapieczętowany wewnątrz Yagury, Czwartego Mizukage. Jednakże, gdy Akatsuki podróżowało za bestią, była w dziczy; historią stojąca za tym jak tak skończył jest nieznana. Również w anime Tsunade stwierdza, że Isobu zniknął po wielkiej wojnie. Cześć II Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Pozostali jinchūriki zmieniają się w ich ogoniaste bestie. Po tym jak Son Gokū zostaje ponownie zapieczętowany w Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Tobi, który postanawia od tego momentu pójść na całość, zmusza Yagurę do transformowania się w pełną formę Isobu.Naruto rozdział 570, strony 8-9 Przygotowując się do ataku na Shinobi, Isobu wraz z pozostałymi czterema bestiami tworzą Kule Ogoniastej Bestii. Jednakże te ataki zostają odbite przez Naruto i zostają odrzuceni przez w pełni zmienionego Uzumakiego. Nie tracąc czasu w ich atakach, Isobu unika ataku Kuramy i wtedy kręcąc się jak kula, usiłuje zaatakować bestię, podczas gdy Saiken unieruchomił go. Jednakże zostaje zatrzymany przez Gyūkiego. Uwalniając siebie z łapsk bestii, on i pozostałe wrogie bestie przygotowują wspólną Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii, która spotka się z jedną od Naruto i Kuramy. thumb|right|Isobu, wraz z pozostałymi jinchūriki i ogoniastymi bestiami spotykają Naruto. Gdy Naruto wchodzi głębiej w świadomość ogoniastych bestii, Kokuō przedstawia siebie młodemu człowiekowi. Później, gdy bestia zostaje uwolniona z odbiornika chakry, potwierdza przekonanie Kuramy, że Naruto jest osobą, o której Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek mówił dawno temu, przed ponownym zapieczętowaniem do Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Demony